United We Stand
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: The Crystal Gems have always been neutral in the war, but when their home planet and species are threatened, they turn to the Jedi For Senator Celestia of Gem Prime, that means getting back in touch with old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi and with it, bringing back some repressed feelings, while fighting for her planet. Obi-WanXOC. MyVersion!Gems. Base story for stories soon to come after.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS SO I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY, THIS TIME FOR STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS/ STEVEN UNIVERSE, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THE SHOW STEVEN UNIVERSE, IT HAS THE GEMS AND THAT'S IT, BUT THEY'REMY OWN VARIATION. I WAS WATCHING STEVEN UNIVERSE LAST NIGHT AND AFTER, STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS, THEN HAD A DREAM THAT INVOLVED BOTH, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT OUT I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. ENJOY. OH YEAH, I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR STEVEN UNIVERSE.**

Chapter 1

A New Crisis

Within the galaxy, there were many races. One in particular, was known as the Crystal Gems. They were a species that had gems embedded within their skin in visible places. They each had a different skin color and physical appearances. It made each of them unique. No gem had the same gem as another. They were a bit more peaceful than other species, though they were a warrior race. They each had a different weapon that was unique. They could summon a variety of weapons, but each had a special weapon of their own, which was summoned from their gem. They looked more human, but were a dominant species nonetheless.

Like the Jedi, they fought for peace, but didn't have many of the restrictions that the Jedi had. Long ago, many force sensitive gems had withdrawn from jedi training and/or refused training because of the many restrictions, especially the restriction of having attachments. Now gems didn't bother to seek training from the Jedi.

Even still, Jedi and Gems had managed to live in peace, mostly because of the fact that they had chosen to remain neutral from both republic and separatist. They chose to handle their own planets affaires themselves without outside help. Things had been peaceful…until now...

* * *

 **CELESTIA'S POV.**

I was sitting with my niece, Amethyst, of course she was named after her namesake, like most gems were, in the training room. I was a Citrine, but I had a different name. My mother had decided to name me something different. She said it would make me even more unique. My father had been killed in battle, and my mother decided to name me after a name my father had taken a liking to while they were discussing my name before I was born. I was named Celestia as a kind of tribute to him. I didn't mind, it just made me feel more special.

Because I was a citrine, I had glassy yellow skin, and lightish blonde hair that went past my mid-back, and honey yellow eyes. I wore a sheer light gold see through dress with slits on both sides that went to my hips, and straps held by sterling silver rings on the shoulders, with a sleeveless and legless sunset orange body suit with a collar around the neck and a medium sized teardrop opening on the center of the chest that showed some of my cleavage, as well as a circle in the middle of my dress over my naval, that showed my gem.

I also had a beaded cord around my waist that served as a type of belt and multi-functioning device, and tan brown boots that went to my calf. I also had my hair in a bun with a metal band holding my hair and leaving a few bangs out to hang down.

My niece had caucasian skin and black shoulder length hair with a purple streak and amethyst eyes. She wore a short sleeved purple wide V-neck mid-drift shirt with grey material underneath the V of the shirt with black string ties that formed X's, and left the beaded ends hanging. She also wore grey pants with purple wisps at the bottoms of the pants. She had a short purple skirt over the pants with seven pointed, oval-like slits around the skirt, with a black belt. She also had on black flats.

Her gem was located just above the center of her chest and was half-way visible. We were a bit surprised by her kin tone, but all gems were different, and her father's gem had given the same skin tone, so we didn't mull it over for too long.

We sat together by the water fall in the training area of the Crystal Temple. We had just finished a grueling three hour training session. We had been practicing with her force abilities. Amethyst, like myself and many other in the galaxy, gem or otherwise, was force sensitive. She had refused force training from the Jedi and the Sith.

The Sith for obvious reasons and the Jedi because they had too many restrictions for her tastes. I had no problem with that. I had my own reasons for my feelings towards the Jedi Order and a certain Jedi Master, but that's not important right now…

We were sitting by the water fall, just talking. It was always good to do after training.

"Excellent work Amethyst. Your force sensitivity is really coming along. Your father would be proud and I know your mother already is." I stated.

"Thanks Aunt Celestia. Oh I mean Master Citrine. I appreciate your praise." she said laughing a bit and giving a small bow. I was a 'Master Gem', as Amethyst had deemed the older, more experienced gems like myself. I taught the younger generations along with a few others and was also the senator of Gem Prime, while my sister and Amethyst's mother, Rose Quartz, was the chancellor of the planet.

She smiled sadly for a moment, before looking back up. She and her sister where in my care at the moment while her mother was on a peace mission. Their father had passed away three years ago after an assassination attempt on their mother. She was a representative of us Gems at the time. He took shot for her, and was unfortunately unable to regenerate.

Sometimes if a gem was badly injured, they would retreat to their gems to regenerate, but some weren't so lucky, he was one of them. We gems were immortal, but could somehow still die. No one knew the answer to that or how it even made sense, but we had decided to leave it alone. But I digress.

"You're going to make a great chancellor one day. I just know it." I told her.

"Thanks Aunt Celestia. Can we go get some Melahnese for lunch?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie. Let's go." I replied as we began walking to the eating hall.

As we walked we saw Topaz head towards us quickly.

"Topaz? What's wrong?" Amethyst asked her.

"There's a situation. Come to the meeting room quickly!" she stated out of breath.

We followed her and were met with the others gems of the council, in person and via hologram.

"We have a problem." Rose stated from her stand via hologram. She then played a holo-message for us.

We watched as a video from one of the hover bikes, of a team of gems searched in a cave and were suddenly attacked by a group of creatures. They were snake-like creatures that were different colors and some in different sizes. They surrounded them and were destroyed quickly, only to reform and become humanoid figures and begin to lash out at the other gems, they began sending them back and were surprisingly able to use the force and bore weapons that weren't lightsabers, but were swords of electric power.

One managed a swipe at a gem and it broke them apart and left their gem to fall to the ground. Then, the humanoid creatures morphed back into their snake-like forms and lunged at the other gems, constricting them until they eventually exploded and left only their gems. We watched as the creatures then absorbed the gems and slunk away. The holo-video then ended.

We were all shocked and horrified at what we had just seen. We didn't know what to make of it.

"We have no idea what they are, or how they have this technology to break gems' physical forms. But we need to figure out how and soon. We can't afford to let this keep happening." Aquamarine stated.

"Agreed, but what will we do?" I asked.

"Uhm, Aunt Celestia, I think we should call the Republic. They could help us. Plus it would help to get the Separatists off our backs about joining them." Amethyst stated.

"While I agree, with that it would be better to stay neutral. We don't need the Jedi to solve this problem." I stated sternly.

She looked at me in a way that showed she knew I was keeping something to myself. I was. But I wasn't going to tell her what. A few of my fellow gems gave me sympathetic looks, but didn't lead anything on. History should just stay history sometimes.

"But-" she was cut off as the temple began to shake and rumble violently.

We all summoned our weapons as more of the creatures appeared. We began to fight them, watching as gems were reduced to their gems. As more began to fall, I saw Amethyst and her sister, Ruby, fighting some off.

"Celestia, we need to go now!" Aquamarine stated.

"You're right! All gems, get to the ship and prepare to make a jump or hyperspace! Remaining Gems, avoid these creatures at all costs. Go into hiding stay safe until we can return!" I yelled, as well as sending out my message to the gems still on the planet.

As we held the off, we made our way to the ship. As we took on the last few, those of us left, which was about fifty out of hundreds, made it onto the ship, and fled.

"Set the coordinates for Coruscant. We're going to need help." I stated, watching as we left our home world and many other gems. We sent out the message multiple times to all still on the planet who were still whole, and made our way.

"You mean…?" Amethyst started.

"Yes. We're going to need the Republic's help." I stated, and watched the stars as we made the jump through hyperspace.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. JUST BARE WITH ME. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. CONSTRUCTIE CRITISMS ARE OKAY, ANYTHING RUDE IS NOT. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seeing You Again

 **OBI-WAN'S POV.**

I walked with Anakin to the Council' meeting room. We had received a distress call the council had requested our presence with the others as well.

"So why exactly are they calling everyone in?" Anakin asked.

"Not sure, but it must be serious if they're calling everyone in." I replied.

"I hope it doesn't take too long. I for one am exhausted after that mission on Ryloth." he stated dramatically.

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to infiltrate the Separatist base and fought all the droids yourself, you wouldn't be." I retorted.

"How was anything supposed to get done?" he asked.

"Subtlety was never your strong suit." I stated with a role of my eyes.

We continued to the council room and soon entered to see the others looking over the distress signal.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, Skywalker. Good, now we can get started." Windu stated.

"What's the problem?" Kenobi asked.

"We received a distress call from the Quartz system, followed by a message of an incoming ship. Here it is." Windu said showing a hologram of the ship.

"It looks like a…gem ship? But why are they here? Aren't they neutral?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, and they always have been. So why would they come now?" Plo asked.

"It must be something they can't handle. And if it's something they can't handle, then it must be serious." I added.

"What did their message say?" Kit asked.

"Just this…" Windu stated playing the message.

" _Greeting. This is Chancellor Rose Quartz. We are facing a great threat and are not suited to handle the situation. We require Republic assistance immediately. We've had to flee our home world with only a few gems and leave the other back on Gem Prime. The creatures we face are unlike any we have seen before, but they have the power to break down gem physical forms. We are in dire need of help. We will be arriving shortly to discuss joining the republic and hopefully obtaining your help. Farewell."_ After that, the message ended, but not before showing us video of what the creatures could do.

"So, what's the next move?" Anakin asked.

"We have summoned Senator Amidala and several other senators to discuss the Gems joining the republic." Windu stated.

"Having the gems on our side would be a great advantage in the war. The Separatists have been trying to align themselves with the gems. This is an opportunity we can't pass." Aayla stated.

"Agree, I do, with knight Secura. An unbalance in the force, I have been feeling. With the help of the gems, balanced, the force will hopefully be again." Yoda stated.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. We must prepare for their arrival. Dismissed." Windu stated.

We all began to leave, when Master Yoda spoke.

"A word please, Maser Kenobi."

"Yes, master?" I asked once the others had left.

"Know of your history with Senator Celestia, I do." he stated.

I began to feel a bit nervous.

"Yes master?" I asked.

"Keep things under control and calm between the two of you, is all I ask." he said simply, then left.

I sighed heavily, knowing what he was referring to.

I walked out of the room only to be met with Anakin, who had a smirk on his face.

"What was that about? What history do you have with the Gem's senator?" he asked.

"I knew her. End of story." I stated.

"No, not end of story. What is it?" Anakin persisted.

"Anakin. Stop." I stated seriously.

He stopped after that and shrugged, then went off to his own quarters.

I made my way to my own quarters, sighing heavily once again. I could only hope that things would go smoothly…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY.**

We stood at the landing docks awaiting the Gem ship. Soon, we saw a ship land and the doors slid open, and out walked Celestia and the other gems. Still so beautiful, like always.

…I need to get a hold of myself.

She walked down the ramp. With the other gems following behind her. I walked up to her bowed. I saw her give a small awkward smile, as she looked around, anywhere but me.

"Senator." I stated.

"Master Jedi." she stated.

"I do hope you'll enjoy your time here and that the Republic will be able to aid you. We will do our best to help you." I stated.

"Thank you Master Jedi." she said looking away at the sky, before turning to me, and giving me a familiar genuine smile.

"It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan." she said, then hugged me tight.

"It's good to see you as well." I replied hugging her back lightly. I could feel the shock from Anakin and several clone troopers behind me witnessing this.

She pulled away after a second and looked at me, before smirking.

Oh no.

"After all these years, you're still the same. Although I'm not sure I like the beard and mustache." she stated.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"It covers too much of your handsome face, darling." she said smirking slyly.

"Are we really starting this again?" I asked exasperated that she was going to call me terms of endearment, something she hadn't done since we were teenagers as a joke.

"It never ended, Obi." she said.

"Obi?" I heard Anakin snicker behind me.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Celestia stated, shaking Anakin's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Senator. Senator Amidala and the Jedi Council are waiting for you inside. Please follow me." he said, and we began to follow him.

I walked beside Anakin and heard him speak.

"Darling? Obi?" he asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Shut up." I simply stated.

Anakin walked further, and Celestia walked next to me.

"It really is good to see you again Obi." she stated.

"The feeling is very mutual." I replied softly, with a small smile.

"I really hope we're able to conquer this new enemy…" she trailed off.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her sympathetically.

"We'll do all we can…I'll do all I can. After all what are friends for?" I asked.

She glanced down sadly for a moment, before looking back to me with a sad smile.

"Thank you Obi-Wan. I...really appreciate it…thank you." she stated.

"Of course." I replied as we neared the council room.

Once we entered, we were met with the rest of the council, and several senators.

"Senator Quartz, I'm glad to see you made it here safely." Luminara stated.

"Thank you." Celestia replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Senator Quartz. Now, we must discuss the Gem's joining of the Republic." Senator Amidala stated.

"Let us discuss then." Celestia stated.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Help From an Old Friend

 **CELESTIA'S POV.**

I was happy to see Obi again. I just wish it had been under different circumstances. Then again, it could have been, but I chose for gems to stay neutral because of our history. History that still continued to make my chest clench painfully. But I couldn't think about that right now. I had to focus on taking care of my people, and with Rose on a mission more than halfway across the galaxy, it was left to me.

"So, the gems have chosen to finally join the Republic. May I ask why?" Padme asked, politely.

"Well-" I was then cut off by Argus Zapuli, a known Separatist Aristocrat, walking in.

"Why may I ask are you here Zapuli? I know how…busy you can be." I stated in suspicion.

"I am here at the request of Count Dooku. I have already been given permission to see this meeting by your fellow senators. I am just here to offer any of the Separatist's help during your trying time with this problem of yours." he stated.

"And how exactly do you know about it?" I asked.

"Word travels fast Celestia." he stated, taking a glace of wine.

"Yes, it certainly does." I said with a slight tone of malice, but made it undetectable.

"So what exactly is your problem? I mean no disrespect, but it does seem to be rumors amongst others." he stated snobbishly.

"You dare call shattered gems rumors!?" Amethyst burst out. I was upset as well, but she shouldn't have just burst out.

"Amethyst…" I stated and she went quiet again, but kept her glare on Zapuli.

I exhaled and spoke.

"We are facing a dilemma of extreme proportions. These creatures that we face have just appeared out of nowhere, and have weapons and abilities that can break the physical forms of gems and reduce them to nothing but their gemstone states, they also have the ability to absorb them. It is clear that this is a problem we gems cannot handle ourselves. If we can't stop them…I fear it may be the end of all gems…" I explained sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Republic will do everything it can to help." Obi-Wan stated, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled and turned back to Padme.

"We have decided that joining the Republic is the best choice, we wouldn't want for our planet to be disturbed in any way with droid factories. Sorry, Argus." I stated in fake apology.

He pursed his lips, then smiled, but I could see past that.

"It's alright Celestia. Unfortunately, I must take my leave. Though you have decided to join the Republic, just remember, the Separatist will be open to helping you to restore peace to Gem Prime. If you need anything…" I didn't miss the way his eyes glanced over my body, "Just give me a call, and I will put in a good word for you with Count Dooku, who sends his condolences." he finished.

"Thank you, Argus." I stated.

"Anytime, farewell." he stated, taking his leave.

Once he was out of ear shot, I spoke.

"Farewell indeed. I'd rather have my gem ripped from my body than call him back, let alone join the Separatists." I stated, making a few in the room chuckle softly, and try to hide it.

After speaking the senators left to discuss. I was very nervous. I knew many of them well, but I was still nervous.

After what seemed like hours. The senators returned.

"We are happy to inform you that we have accepted Gem Prime into the Republic. And that we will be happy to aid you in your time of need." Padme said with a smile. I let out a breath and hugged her, as well as the others in happiness.

"Your accommodations have been made, here in the Jedi Temple as well as some of the finest apartments on Coruscant. I hope they'll be to your liking. Once you're ready, you will be escorted there. Oh, and also, your sister has been notified of your joining the Republic." Padme stated.

"Thank you Padme, for everything." I stated.

"Not a problem. Now, if there is nothing else, I must return to my other duties. Good day." she stated, then left with the other senators.

Once that was finished, we were taken to and shown our rooms in the temple and after, shown our apartments outside the temple. Both were very nice, and would be great to live in while we were here. We were also given an extensive tour of the temple.

"We know that you and the other gems will need to train and such, so the temple will be completely open to you all during your stay." Obi stated.

"Thank you master Jedi, your words are assuring." I replied smiling.

After, we returned to the council room and continued to discuss our problem.

"Now we must discuss what to do about the creatures you now face." Windu stated. Still so stoic and seemingly unemotional.

"Right. This is video captured of the most recent attack before we were made to flee." I stated, showing them the holo-video that Rose had showed us. It was a mystery to the Jedi as well.

"We have no idea what they are or how they got on the planet. We've never seen anything like them before." Aqua marine stated.

"We had to leave our people behind. If they've fallen…" I trailed off, looking down sadly, before looking up again.

"We don't know what to do." I stated defeated.

"We must go back to Gem so that we can study these creatures, then we may be able to find a way of defeating them." Obi-Wan stated.

"Agreed. Obi-Wan, Skywalker and I will accompany you back to Gem prime to help. We will leave in one week. For now you all need rest I'm sure. Dismissed." Windu stated.

We all agreed and left the meeting room. After taking the girls to their rooms here in the temple, I had asked to be brought to my apartment.

"I will take the senator to her apartment to ensure her safety." Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Once at my apartment, I went straight to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two glasses. Poring one for myself and Obi, I sat at the table with him.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"This wasn't the first way I imagined seeing you again." he stated.

"You imagined seeing me again? I'm flattered." I state smiling.

"Why wouldn't I want to see an old friend again?" he asked.

I glanced down, my smile faltering for a moment, before I forced it to return.

"Right, who wouldn't want to see a…friend, again?" I asked. He noticed my hesitance.

"Celestia…" he stated, but I spoke up.

"No, it's fine. I understand. I didn't forget, and I know you didn't either. It's your code and you just can't go against it. I understand Obi, I won't ask you to break it. I couldn't then and I can't now. But I wonder would it really be so bad if Jedi were allowed to be in relationships?" I stated, getting up and walking to the balcony that was by a large widow in the living room, there was another just like it in my room.

"Worldly feelings and desires lead one to the dark side." he stated.

"No, unchecked feelings and desires lead to the dark side. Whether or not a person's will is tempted by the dark side is what leads them to it, not relationships or emotions or desires alone. They need to be unmonitored, unchecked, able to run wild freely with no discipline and be naïve enough and have no sense of the consequences to lead one to the dark side. They have to be blinded from all that happens to them, others around them and anyone caught in the middle. They have to be blinded from the reality and the truth that the dark side really holds, beyond the temptation, no matter what it may be. It's a person's own actions that lead them to the dark side. Think about it." I stated.

He stayed silent for a while minutes, then spoke.

"You may be right, but even still. If we Jedi allow ourselves to be vulnerable to our feelings, then we risk losing others that we love and care about, and end up losing this war. That's why our code forbids relations of the jedi. We could also become blinded by our grief and sadness and it could lead us to the dark side. It's happened before and it happens now with others, Jedi or not." he stated.

I honestly couldn't say anything back. I knew he was right, and he knew it too, but at the same time he knew I was right as well. So, who was the most correct? We may never get to really know…

After some time of silence, he spoke up.

"I should go before they begin to worry. Have restful sleep, senator." he stated.

I still had my back to him, with my arms crossed.

I heard him walk to the door and open it, but before he left, he spoke again.

"I truly am sorry Celestia. I really am…goodnight…" he stated, then left.

I let out a shaky breath, as a sob escaped me. I walked to my room and fell on my bed as I cried into my soft pillow. Hot tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't stop them. I looked at the night sky, then at the Jedi Temple that could be seen from here and continued to cry.

As I cried myself to sleep, one thought went through my mind as I let sleep take me over.

' _Why did it have to be you? Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why Obi, why?'_

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking Back On the Past

 **CELESTIA'S POV.**

I woke up the next morning still feeling a bit blue after yesterday, but pushed it aside, and forced myself out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom, as I dragged my feet.

I grabbed my light yellow robe, that went to just past my thighs and has a bit of a low cut. I shed my night dress. It was yellow with thin straps and white lace along the low V of the neck, and reached my ankles. It was a sheer see-through material with a slip underneath. After that I grabbed a towel, and slipped my robe on as I made way to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water run through my hair and run down my face and body. I let out a sigh, and tried not to think about last night too much. I washed using my cucumber melon body wash, taking my sweet time.

After I dried off I dressed back into my normal attire, I treated myself to some breakfast and a nice book, one of my favorites, and enjoyed my morning as best I could. I didn't have any meetings with the jedi, and honestly wouldn't mind some time away from ObI-Wa- er, the master jedi. I hope things will get better soon…

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER.**

We were leaving for Gem Prime today. The other gems and the jedi masters had gathered to go over last minute precautions. After we made our way to our assigned ships, each with a trooper squad. We boarded the ships. I had been avoiding Obi-Wan all this week and I knew that he felt a bit hurt. But had I talked to him I knew he would have just went on about his code and how it couldn't work between us and how he had chose his path. I didn't feel like hearing that today, and I think he knew it too.

I bordered the ship with the other gems and went to the sitting area as two of the clones piloted the ship. I felt my arm bump something, but pushed the thought aside. Amethyst, Ruby, and Amethyst's friends, Tourmaline, Diamond, Emerald and Lapis joined me at the table.

"So, aunt Celestia, you never told us how you know Master Kenobi. How did you meet?" Amethyst asked.

I glanced at Aquamarine, Garnet, Turquoise, and Jade. I looked back at the girls and sighed. I might as well tell them.

"I didn't think I'd be telling you this so soon. Well, I hope you girls are up for a story." I stated before telling them the tale.

* * *

 **OBI-WAN'S POV.**

I was in the sitting area with master Windu and Anakin. We had received a transmission from Celestia and could see them, but they must not have realized that they had turned it on. We hadn't opened up our end, so we could see and hear them, but they couldn't see or hear us.

It may have been against my better judgement, but we listened in to what they were saying.

" _So, aunt Celestia, you never told us how you know Master Kenobi. How did you meet?" Amethyst asked._

Celestia looked glanced at Aquamarine, Garnet, Turquoise, and Jade. I looked back at the girls and sighed.

" _I didn't think I'd be telling you this so soon. Well, I hope you girls are up for a story."_

" _So tell us! We can't believe you've met Master Kenobi before!"_ Amethyst stated.

Celestia glanced at the other four gems again, and spoke.

" _We've always know the masters of the Jedi Council actually."_ she stated.

" _Really!?"_ Amethyst asked.

" _Oh, how do I put this? Aquamarine Turquoise, Garnet, Jade, and I have…extensive history with the Jedi masters…"_ she stated hesitantly.

" _We grew up with them for a time."_ Garnet stated.

" _Yes. You see girls, long ago, before the war, Gem Prime was used for Jedi to come and train in the way of the Jedi, along with learning the culture of us gems, seeing as they were using our planet, as well as us gems learning their ways. They would train alongside us. It went on like this for years. I remember like it was yesterday when the now masters of the Council came to Gem Prime…"_ she stated.

* * *

 **CELESTIA'S POV. 15 YEARS OLD.**

 _I sat in my room with Aquamarine, Emerald, Garnet, and Rose. We had heard about the jedi that were coming here to train. We were all excited and couldn't wait for them to get here. It had been so boring here lately, and we wanted something interesting to happen._

" _I can't wait for them to get here! It'll be so fun!" Rose stated._

" _Yeah, but we still have to make sure they know this is our turf." Aquamarine said._

" _Oh come on, Aqua. Be nice. The reason we offer Gem Prime as a place for jedi to train is to keep up the cooperation between jedi and gems. We're closer to them because we have stronger Force signatures. Besides, gems and jedi have always been a part of each other's history, it's the least we can do." I stated._

" _As long as no one starts anything, we should all be fine." Emerald said._

" _True and if they did, we could always get Garnet to teach them a lesson of two." Aquamarine joked._

" _That's right." Garnet said smirking._

 _Just then, we heard a starship fly over the temple and rushed to the window. We all looked wide eyed at the ship. We watched as the ship landed and we saw figures step and be greeted by Sardonyx and Moonstone._

" _What are we waiting for!? Come on!" I exclaimed._

" _Wait, we need to make sure we look good. First impressions are important." Rose said._

 _We looked each other over and fixed the little things before looking in the mirror._

 _I wore my regular outfit. It was a peach orange body suit held by the collar. There was a horizontal diamond on the chest that showed a bit of my chest, but not too much. The top being held by the collar was sheer orange and the rest was solid colored, and had an opening on my naval where my gem was. The suit had shorts instead of full legs that went to my mid-thigh._

 _Underneath the opening on my stomach where my gem was shown, was the sheer see-through skirt held by two silver wires with beads on the end. I also wore calf-high heeled boots and hand my hair up, held by slim metal cylinder band that was five inches long, going vertically._

" _Okay, I think we look good! Let's go!" Garnet stated, rushing out with us following after._

 _We rushed out of my room and down the hall._

" _Come on girls! Hurry! We don't want to miss-" I was abruptly cut off when I slammed into someone and we fell to the ground._

 _I groaned in pain and realized I had fallen on top of the person I slammed into._

 _I looked down and saw that I had fallen on a boy, about a year older than myself. He looked up at me in confusion and shock with those big blue eyes. I looked him in the eyes for a moment and it felt like it was just us._

 _After a minute I realized that I was still on top of him and blushed before getting off him quickly._

" _I, um…sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay…?" I asked, blushing._

" _Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, I'm alright. You must be Crystal Gems. Right?" he asked._

" _Yeah, I'm Celestia, and this is Garnet, Emerald, Aquamarine, and my sister Rose Quartz. Nice to meet you all." I replied._

" _Likewise. This is Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, and Aayla Secura." Obi-Wan introduced._

" _Well, welcome to Gem Prime, and welcome to the temple." I stated, holding out my hand for him to shake._

 _After a second, he took my hand and shook it. I don't know what it was, but I could tell we were all going to be great friends, and that Obi-Wan and I would form an unbreakable bond…_

* * *

 **CELESTA'S POV. PRESENT DAY.**

The girls listened intently with wide eyes.

"So that's really how you met? You ran into him?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes. It's the best story ever right?" I asked laughing a bit.

"But what's with you calling him pet names?" Lapis asked.

"That's a story for another time." I stated, just as the pilot came on over the inner comm.

"Attention we are about to land on the surface, prepare for landing."

"Alright girls, let's go, we have a planet to take back." I stated, looking out onto our planet as it came into view.

It was time to take it back…

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'll Always Be There

 _The best thing to hold onto in life is each other_

 _-Audrey Hepburn_

 **CELESTIA'S POV.**

As we descended upon the planet, we were shocked to see things in turmoil. There was destruction everywhere. Once we exited the ships I looked around in sadness at everything.

"Our…our home." I muttered, feeling tears begin to well in my eyes.

Just as they were about to overflow, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Celestia. We'll take back Gem Prime." he stated reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and we continued forward.

We had been walking for a bit, but had seen no sign of other gems. As we kept walking, I sensed something.

"Wait. I sense something…" I stated and trailed off.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked.

I held my hand up for silence. I waited a few moments. Before swiftly turning and summoning my weapon, and cutting through one of the creatures.

It twitched on the ground for a moment, before becoming still. Obi-Wan bent down to inspect it.

"Fascinating." he stated.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen something like this before." he replied.

"Let's keep moving." Windu stated.

We kept moving until we got to the temple. There were no gems in sight. As we kept walking we began to feel the ground shake. The next thing we knew, hundreds of the creatures were coming our way.

"Quickly, this way. It leads to the archives!" I stated and lead them to the archives.

The creatures were gaining fast. We soon made it, but the creatures were getting closer. I opened the door and went in front of them.

"Go, quickly! I'll hold them off for as long as possible!" I stated, slashing at the few that made it to me.

As they ran inside, I noticed someone come to myside and quickly slash through one of the creatures that would have gotten me. I turned and felt a relieved smile grace my lips.

"Obi, thanks." I said smiling.

"I thought you could use a hand, as usual." he stated.

"Excuse me, I believe I was the one saving you. But as long as you're here…" I trailed off.

We shared a quick glance, and charged at the creatures.

We began cutting through as many as possible. However, no matter what we did, they just seemed to keep coming, with no sign of retreating.

"We can't hold them off much longer!" I exclaimed.

"I can see that. Fall back!" Obi stated.

We began backing up towards the doors to the archive, when I felt something wrap around my ankle and pull me away from the door. I looked and saw one of the creatures dragging me, I could feel it tightening around my ankle, trying to constrict me until I exploded and left to my gem.

In that moment I felt only fear and shouted.

"OBI-WAN!" I shouted.

He looked to me and rushed over, cutting the creature in half and getting it off me. I scrambled up and fought off oncoming ones as we got closer to the door. Once we were close enough I let out a shock wave with my spear, which sent them back far enough for us to get to the archives and shut the doors behind us. We locked the doors, but could hear them ramming against the door.

"That won't hold for very long. We need to start looking. Check the historic archives and enemy species archives, anything. There has to be something." I stated.

We began looking through the books and used other bookcases to block the doors. We had been looking and looking, but found nothing. Not a single trace of anything that even looked remotely close to the creatures we faced. If we couldn't find anything then this may all just be a lost cause. At the rate the creatures were invading the planet, the number in gem population would become dangerously low.

"Has anyone found anything yet?" I asked.

"Nothing and we've looked through all the book categories. There's nothing left." Amethyst stated.

"Well this looks like it." Ruby stated.

We all looked to her. She had a holo-book in her hands, with a picture of the creatures on the current page. We rushed over to her and I spoke as I took the holo-book from her hands.

"Where did you find this Ruby?" I asked.

"In the Masters Only section. I know it's only for the Master and Mistress Gems, but I thought it might help to check there." Ruby stated sheepishly.

We hadn't thought to check there…well I can feel stupid about that later.

"Good job Ruby, amazing job." I stated.

"Now to see how we can defeat these things. Whatever they are." Garnet stated.

"Okay, it say they're called Centipeedles. They can take on snake-like and humanoid forms. They use their strength to crush gems out of their physical forms, or transform into their humanoid selves, and summon weapons with the power to destroy gems. They are very distantly related to gems, but are unstable and unpredictable, and have shown to crave the power of the gems they destroy. Kill on sight." I read.

"Well that explains how they can summon their weapons that break us down." Garnet stated.

"It says that our ancestors put them into cryogenic suspension in the ice lands of Gem Prime. They've been dormant for centuries. How is it that they're back now? They couldn't have broken out of it. Once they're sealed in, it's damn near impossible to escape unless they're cut free and released." I stated.

"But who would do that, no gem on the entire planet even knew about the location of where these things were hidden. The gem council doesn't even know today, it's always been kept a secret only very few know of, according to this." Garnet said.

Just then, I saw a Centipeedle lunge at Amethyst from behind a plant, the slashed through it with my spear.

"Thanks Aunt Celestia." she stated.

"Of course." I replied.

"Everyone, look at this." Obi-Wan stated.

We looked at the slain centipeedle and noticed it was both flesh and organic.

"What in blazes is that?" Emerald asked.

"It looked like a cybernetic blend with flesh." Mace stated.

"Just a moment." I stated looking closely at it. I managed to remove a peace of the metal and magnified it with a holo-scanner. On it, we saw the emblem of the Separatists.

"Dooku, figures. He probably started this, hoping that you would turn to him for help." Anakin stated.

"So that he could fix the problem and align himself with us." I finished.

"Exactly. But how did he even get one of the centipeedles? It's not easy to cut something out if it's in a block of cryogenic ice." Amethyst asked.

"Not sure, but we don't have time for that right now." I stated.

"Right, we need to find a way to get rid of these things for good." Turquoise said.

"Why don't we just blast them with a few cannons?" Lapis asked.

"There's too many, we would be all over the place trying to get them all and probably run out of fuel." Captain Rex stated.

"True…unless they're frozen again!" Amethyst stated.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"We could lead them back to the ice territories and once they're all there, we can cryogenically freeze them again, and after we can use the cannons to destroy them." Amethyst explained.

"That could work. I think we should go along with Amethyst's plan." Obi-wan stated.

"Then it's settled. So here's what we'll do…" I stated explaining the plan.

* * *

I ran towards the ice territories as I was chased by thousands of Centipeedles. We had rounded them all up and they were now chasing me. I was nearly there.

Once I made it, I jumped to a high ledge and watched as the little monsters all started to try and climb the icy wall to get to me.

"NOW!" I shouted out.

The other came out of hiding and began to hose down the centipeedles with cryogenic frost.

"Just a bit more!" I shouted, then ran to Captain Rex and Cody.

"Are the cannons ready?" I asked.

"At your call senator." Cody stated with a salute.

"Good, get ready." I stated heading back to the others in time to see the other finish hosing down the centipeedles.

"Now Captains!" I shouted.

No sooner had I said that, the cannons fired down on the little pests and they were blown to smithereens in the canyon. We noticed that the gems that had been absorbed were released, but left in their gem state. We collected all of them and made sure not one was missed. Once that was down I stood at the edge of the canyon and looked down.

"Now to be sure that we never have to deal with these again…" I trailed off, then used my spear to cause a shock wave. It created an avalanche within the canyon and buried the centipeedles in ice and rock.

After adding another layer of cryogenic frost we were finally able to relax.

"We did it!" Amethyst cheered with her friends.

The clones began to pack up their machinery as the others began to prepare to leave. I noticed the other jedi masters talking with my fellow gems and smiled. I walked over to where Obi-Wan was watching the others.

I walked over to him and he looked at me as I began to speak.

"Thank you for all your help, Obi." I stated.

"It was my-the Republic's pleasure, to help out a new and old ally." he stated.

"Well, on behalf of Gem Prime, we're happy to aid the Republic, and old friends." I stated, then hugged him. He stiffened at first, then hesitantly hugged me back gently. I felt disappointed when he let go, but knew that we both had to.

"Well, I'm glad your home has been returned to you, I hope your fellow gems will recover." Obi-Wan stated.

"They will. I had sent out a message to gems all around the planet with our plan. We've been getting transmissions that they were successful and that the gems absorbed have been returned to us. Gems are finally able to come out of hiding again." I explained.

"Glad to hear." he said smiling.

I smiled back and held back a light blush.

Soon it was time for us to head back to Coruscant.

"You're not staying on Gem Prime?" Obi asked, a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

"I talked with my sister, she thinks it would be good for me to stay on Coruscant, as a representative, with Aquamarine, Garnet, and Emerald. Of course she thinks it would be a good experience for Amethyst and her friends, Tourmaline, Diamond, and Sapphire, as well as her sister Ruby, so they'll be coming back with us as well. Think you can handle that?" I asked with a smirk.

"I've had too before." he stated with a smile.

"Then let's go." I stated, as we began to head back to the ship.

"I really am glad to be back around you again Obi-Wan." I stated.

"As am I Celly." he stated with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"You actually remember that nickname for me?" I asked.

"Well, you remembered mine." he stated.

"Yes, that's true. Well, I think that I've had enough adventure for today. I can't wait to sleep on the ride back and once back on Coruscant, sleep some more." I stated.

"That does sound like you." he replied with a chuckle.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on." I said with a smile as we began to walk back to the ship.

As we walked back, I smiled to myself. I had a feeling that things would soon be getting a lot more interesting…

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I KINDA ONLY ROTE THIS SO THAT I COULD START OTHERS STORIES THAT ARE SHORTER WITHOUT LEAVING OTHERS CONFUSED WITH NO KIND OF BACKSTORY. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
